


Let's play quidditch

by bkitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Griffindor Keith, Guard Pidge, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Mages, Quidditch, Seeker Keith, Slytherin, Slytherin Pidge | Katie Holt, griffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune
Summary: The last game of Quidditch gives the winners of the cup of the season.Pidge has trouble concentrating and Keith has more than one reason to win the cup.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Let's play quidditch

Her uniform cape felt heavier than normal, her body protectors wouldn't let her breathe, and the needed a little air to calm the throbbing anxiety that twisted her insides a bit. Beside her, Lotor talked calmly with the seeker and a pair of beaters who seemed at any moment would start vomiting from the anguish of that long-awaited day.

Not only were they vying for the house cup, if Pidge wanted to go to work in the Ministry of Magic after school, but she also needed to jealously guard all her opportunities along with the grades. And winning the Quidditch Cup for the third year in a row would be appreciated for her standing. Pidge would show tenacity and a great capacity for teamwork, something which she personally felt difficult due to her imposing character, especially having a captain like Zarcon's son.

Pidge knew that Lotor's job as a team leader would calm their teammates' nerves so that everything would turn out correctly, and have fun in the game. But it was well known that behind that facade of a professional model and manipulative language, if any of them made even a slight mistake that could cost them points in the game, Lotor would have no qualms about casting a hex on them so they could learn the lesson. Especially if they would be facing Gryffindor for the win, which they had been tied since the beginning of the school year.

It was a house war that had gone on for many years even before any of them entered Hogwarts. But it intensified especially after the last Slytherin captain finished his studies and Lotor took the position to guide them for a couple of years.

He wasn't bad at it, and most of the time he was a pretty sensible man Pidge liked to discuss strategies for the following Quidditch matches and defeat his opponents. But the cruel and ruthless learning he brought from his early years at Durmstrang Institute sometimes made him a dangerous person. And despite the fact that he shared her point of view of generating friendly treatment with people from other houses despite the Slytherin's bad reputation, sometimes the rivalries got a little out of hand. As at the beginning of the season, in which he ruthlessly attacked the Gryffindor captain and one of his best friends just to have a little more advantage.

It was not disqualified as bad practice cause Lotor was truly affected when he learned of the severe damage Shiro gained in his right arm by throwing a bludger at him directly, visiting him frequently whenever he had a chance. She also takes care of Shiro too in her spare time because he was a good friend of her family and couldn't leave him alone with something so serious. Even though her interests were a little more personal than just being a good friend...

She tried to think of anything but the game that would start at any moment. When the teacher entered the changing room, she would have to do her best to win the Quidditch cup. Surely everyone would be there to observe her, like her older brother and friends from different houses. And Pidge couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach so it would pull her out of the tent.

''Hey, Pidge. C'mere.''

A slight whisper brought her out of her trance completely, and with some care as long as none of her partners noticed what she would do, headed toward one of the corners of the changing room as she grabbed her broom looking like she was brushing it before the match. There, in a small space where the fabrics left an opening small enough to take a look at the grounds of the field, she saw the characteristic red color of her rival house.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Pidge inquired irritated despite the pleasant sensation in her insides for listening to him. The anxiety faded a little from her system. ''Shouldn't you be with your team right now?''

''They are fine,'' He stated disinterested. ''It'll only be a few seconds. I need to ask you something before the game.''

''I won't tell you Lotor's strategy, Keith,'' Pidge held the smile that was forming at the corner of her lips when she heard him moan indignantly. I ''Thought you were smarter than that.''

''I'm not interested in knowing the plans for the shampoo commercial. Also, I am sure we will win the cup this year.''

''Oh really?'' She asked interested. Actually, she was quite happy to speak with him for a few seconds before such an important event for both. But that didn't stop her from wanting to get under his skin. ''So sure to jeopardize your reputation?''

''To ask you to go with me to the Ball if I win, of course.''

Pidge stopped working for an instant, her cheeks boiling with embarrassment, and she felt her pulse pick up under her chest as her words repeated over and over in her head. Had she heard well? Keith was inviting him to the Celestial Ball?

Keith… Griffindor's star quidditch seeker, troublemaker, and sworn enemy of one of her closest friends. He was asking her to be his partner for a Ball.

Was this really happening just before a major Quidditch match? Was it his way of distracting her?

''Pidge?'' Keith surely thought that she had walked away. But Pidge was too confused to even think of an answer.

''Did you drink a potion before the game?''

''I don't. Do you think I'm a fool or something?

''For a person who invites his rival to a Ball before his most important game. Yes, I already think about it,'' She said in an accusatory tone a little louder than she would have liked. Loto looked confused towards her direction for a moment, but Pidge ignored him acting like everything was fine.

''I can assure you that I am not,'' Keith stated with a voice that made him seem uncomfortable. Surely it was difficult for him to go unnoticed in the red uniform. ''But I need to know your answer.''

''Only if you win,'' Pidge answered at last when she was able to get out of the stupor. Her hands were shaking and it wasn't because of the game or the trouble she would get if anyone found out she was dating with a Gryffindor. ''If you lose, you'll never ask me for that again,'' After a couple of seconds in pause, she felt Keith nod in agreement.

''Very well, prepare to lose the cup, then.''

''And you about missing your dance date, captain.''

She heard him stir to retreat to the changing room. Shiro would surely be looking for him if he hadn't seen him there in the last five minutes. With a loud sigh coming out of her lungs, Pidge had no idea where that bravery came to respond to Keith. She decided to continue brushing her broom before her naive smile gave her away with her peers.

She didn't know whether she should laugh or blame herself for accepting something that could negatively impact her academic career, but she strongly hoped to lose that game.

* * *

''Where you been?'' James asked once he saw him come uplifting one end of the tent. ''Shiro was looking for you to give us one of his motivational speeches before the game. I had to say you had slug poisoning.''

''I had something important to do,'' Keith replied without giving more information about it, approaching his group once he saw the former Gryffindor captain enter the changing room again.

''Nervous?'' Shiro asked sympathetically. Keith sighed heavily after nodding determinedly.

''No, we will win the cup this year.''

Not only his honor was at stake, but also the possibility of finally going to a date with Katie Holt on the Celestial Ball after so many weeks looking for the perfect excuse. And he was not going to waste it.

Once they saw Professor Ulaz enter the room to kick off the final game of the season, the entire team gathered and listened to the words of the former Quidditch captain, but when Shiro gave the pass to Keith, he felt a bit misplaced, but he obeyed the order and tried as much as possible to find the right words to calm the anxiety of his teammates and motivate them to win with a fair attitude.

Keith had mixed feelings about seeing Shiro without his hunting uniform for that day, but he needed to properly recover from his broken arm if he wanted him to play alongside them in his senior year before graduating. And Keith understood, but the feeling of rancor in his insides didn't disappear no matter how hard he tried.

If only Lotor hadn't hit the Shiro with the bludger in the first game, Keith wouldn't have had to take on the role of captain while away.

Although thanks to the accident, he was able to see a different facet in the Slytherin guardian.

Katie worried about Shiro from the moment she saw him fall from his broom when her captain attacked him, and not caring that the match went halfway in their first meeting and the hoops were neglected. She flew in swiftly to keep Shiro from falling flat on the ground, getting a broken arm from the impact on her broom.

Not even he, being a talented seeker from birth thanks to his mother's inheritance, was able to react as fast as Katie Holt. It generated a feeling of strong admiration for the girl too young to put on the guardian protectors correctly.

Katie Holt had already stood out off the Quidditch court so he knew who she was. Talented in potions and with a gift in herbology, she didn't go unnoticed by anyone when she joined Hogwarts a year after him. She was a quiet and somewhat fickle girl when improperly provoked, and she was easily related to Shiro since they had known each other before entering school.

It was interesting in his eyes, but Keith didn't have time to play make friends when he had to prove himself a good Quidditch player if he wanted to have job offers before finishing his senior year of school. Just like his mother and uncle Kolivan.

But when they started seeing each other almost daily thanks to their visits in the Hospital wing, a bubbling sensation appeared in his heart. Katie was not only naturally prodigious with any magical ability, but she also had a rude sense of humor where she could respond to his offenses quite ingeniously. Gradually, he found himself yearning to visit Shiro for entirely different reasons than taking care of his best friend.

He enjoyed her company when they were together. They helped each other in lessons that failed, and Quidditch friendly matches began to have an almost addictive adrenaline rush when he saw her playing the role of Slytherin keeper. With that cheeky smile and haughty attitude while they were gaining in the score. As if challenging him to tie the score.

Neither of them took friendly matches seriously, and Keith liked to think it was their way of flirting with each other.

Many times she saw Lotor's inquisitive gaze demanding not to deconcentrate his guardian during games when Keith began to fly around Katie with the excuse of looking for the snitch. But Keith ignored him by talking to Katie even inside the Slytherin changing rooms just to bother Lotor.

Sometimes he wondered if she would have given him an amortentia potion inadvertently, but thanks to Lance's demonstration of the potion's effects with one of his fans, Keith was able to quickly understand that it didn't feel like a sick obsession.

He was just a sad lover trying to make sense of his feelings, and that was pathetic enough. At least he appreciated that if Shiro had noticed, he really didn't show it.

He took a deep breath once they were given the signal to leave for the Quidditch stadium. With their broom in hand and a heart that kept beating excited for what was to come, they left the room to start the last game of the season.

**.**

**.**

At first, the Slytherin chasers started with enough violence to gain 20 points in the first few minutes. The weather was overcast with future precipitation soon, so they would have to hurry up before a storm started and not be able to correctly identify the balloons.

Keith had yet to identify the snitch around the field, and the opposing seeker seemed to be unconcentrated enough celebrating the chasers' maneuvers to pay attention to the golden sphere. As a seeker, he not only had to keep track of the match score, but it was his duty to recognize the snitch even if he didn't have a need to catch it immediately. It was his victory insurance that he had to protect at all times.

Especially now, when after several minutes battling the quaffle with the rival team, Griffin managed to tie the score 70-70. Keith smiled proudly that despite their differences, he was following his strategies against Slytherin.

After a few minutes, the first drops began to fall. His teammates were tired thanks to the strength and aggressiveness of the rival house and Keith no longer knew how high he could continue flying until he found the golden snitch that disappeared from the first minute of the game. Joining the chaos of bad weather and how difficult it was to dodge the bludgers in the rain, Keith knew he had to rush to find it.

After the Slytherin chaser's broom slip maneuver, the scoreboard left them at a serious disadvantage with a difference of 85-120.

In a second of the game in which a tiny noise echoed in his head, Keith looked towards Katie, who despite the wear and tear of the game looked at her teammates with determination. Keith smiled wearily at her image wondering if perhaps losing the glass was a sign not to get involved with her. She looked extremely distant at the time.

Until a flash that covered Pidge's small image brought him back to reality.

''There you are!''

The golden snitch quickly flew to the opposite side of the field, being followed by Keith who did his best to evade the chasers and beaters who did their best to prevent him from taking the small winged sphere.

For a moment he heard his friends praise when he passed too close to the onlookers, but he quickly made his way to the low ground where the snitch was guiding him with speed. It was hard to follow it as the raindrops clouded his gaze, but he was doing his best not to lose it. The Slytherin seeker hit him hard as they rose to the level of the hoops, and before he knew it, he was being pressed by another chaser to slow him down and knock him off his broom.

Keith groaned in frustration, unable to let go.

''Get down!''

It was Kinkade's call that made Keith bend over on his broom, where a bludger went over his head hitting the rival seeker's side fiercely. The chaser was destabilized away from Keith when he pushed him with his side, he would thank his beater for saving him from a Parkin pincer.

Keith flew nimbly through the other players in a vain attempt to take the snitch. And when he could touch its wings with the tip of his fingers and the feeling of a future victory in a few seconds, he felt his face burn like hell.

''Keith!''

He shifted for a few moments as the sound of the rain felt strangely distant along with howls from the court and the screams of a woman, his head ached with horrors and a loud whistle on his right side momentarily dizzy. By sheer instinct, he kept reaching out until he touched a cold, light figure that he gripped tightly before falling to the ground in defeat. It was much closer to the ground than he thought.

When Keith looked up, everything moved around him and he couldn't identify anything, but he could recognize the light flutters that rose to his bare fingers and the fire in his chest spread when he remembered that the snitch had given him victory.

His partners took it by removing the body protectors to recognize his condition, and when Keith laughed nervously, they knew that everything was fine.

After three years, they won the Quidditch Cup.

* * *

Pidge was going to kill him when he got out of the hospital wing.

She only suffered a sore hand when she tried to stop the quaffle from passing the hoops, but Ezor took the worst of the match when the Gryffindor beater threw the bludger at her left shoulder in an attempt to knock Keith off his broom, so she would have to rest for several weeks before playing with them again.

At least she didn't suffer a fracture, and the pain of losing someone from the team was minimal compared to losing the Quidditch cup that they had been protecting for three years in a row.

Although after her emotions cooled down after the game and headed to their house for some not-so-comforting words from Sendak, his head of house, Pidge wasn't much affected by that. And the idea of getting it back in the following year gave her a second wind to ride her broom and practice her defense with dedication.

Once Sendak dismissed them to go to the west floor to deliver the cup of the new champions, Lotor stood beside her with a cold compress on his forehead.

Apparently, the bludger he threw at Keith to take him down bounced off his face at the end of the game.

''What did Kogane say to you in the changing room?'' Pidge tensed for a moment. Lotor's accusatory tone showed that he was not at all happy with her fraternizing too much around a Gryffindor.

''Of course you noticed,'' Pidge replied dryly. ''What I talk with Keith is none of your business.''

''It is if it implies that my star guardian has deconcentrated in the middle of the game.''

''What are you talking about?'' She asked offended. ''We lost because Keith got the snitch before Ezor. If you're going to blame someone, let it be her or our chasers for not getting enough points.''

''Katie, I'm not blaming you,'' Lotor rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment, but Pidge pulled away from his touch. ''I'm just saying you have to be vigilant, it's the first time that an opposing team has scored so many points with you in defense.''

''It was just ... The rain.''

As they approached the grand staircase, they heard screams and screams from all over the hallway and people pushing everywhere. Lotor sighed when realized they would have to be in the middle of a bunch of noisy griffins for victory.

Pidge could agree with that. They were bad winners.

''Whatever it was, it better gets strong on the way back from rest. And don't let Kogane get into your head. We have to get our Quidditch cup back.''

She nodded when she saw her captain's competitive smile. That was the half-galra she regarded as a teammate. She just hoped that good humor would last him at least until next season.

When they approached the display case that featured Slytherin-like green and white ribbons, many were completely silent. Beginners and underclassmen withdrew when they walked to the center, where Shiro and his team patiently waited for Ulaz to deliver the cup to him in full view. There, her friends were around Keith hugging him with emotion for the victory, whose cheek was beginning to darken from the blow he received hours ago. Allura casually approached Lotor to wish him congratulations on coming out unscathed by the blodger's bounce.

Pidge smirked as she walked away from both of them. Even when they broke off their relationship a couple of months ago, neither of both could put aside a lifetime of love and appreciation.

Lance, of course, moved away from Keith to stand next to his girlfriend. If only he knew that Lotor wasn't exactly interested in Allura... But it wasn't her place to say any of that.

''Congratulations, Captain,'' Pidge said when she saw Keith smile faintly while holding the Quidditch cup, now dressed in red and gold. ''Shouldn't you be in the nursery? Your face begins to swell.''

''It's just a hit. I will Survive,'' He answered proudly. ''Also, I still have something to do before resting.''

''We will go to Hogsmeade, shall we? Celebrate with butterbeers!''

Everyone started cheering the Hunk idea, Kinkade and James included to the surprise of many, and again started a constant boo that made Pidge's headache.

But before leaving, Keith took her hand, moving toward the grand staircase to have some space. Pidge's heart thumped in anticipation, and when Keith licked his lips looking everywhere, she knew he was as nervous as she was.

Her legs began to tremble as those beautiful purple eyes landed on her, and his hand still rested on hers as if that way Pidge wouldn't escape.

''Hey... I hope you're not upset by the defeat.''

''Nah. It's exciting, you know? Now I can fight for the cup next season and kick your ass,'' Keith's gaze lit up in surprise. Pidge thought it was ridiculously cute. ''Did you really think I would bother for losing?''

''I don't know... Hunk told me how important it was for you to have an impeccable portfolio. I guess I just wanted to confirm it.''

''Okay Keith, not even Lotor is affected.''

They both looked towards the other end of the room where Lance seemed to be defensively bothering Lotor, while he just looked at him as if he were a cute escarbato.

''Will he ever notice that Lotor is eating him with his eyes?'' Keith asked, Pidge just snorted in amusement.

''Maybe they'll get a three-date when Allura tells him.'' Pidge felt her knuckles being caressed by Keith's hand, capturing her attention again.

''What about ours? Would you go with me to the Celestial Ball?'' His question was so soft and sweet that she felt her face burn with embarrassment. ''I know I said that if I won you would go with me, but ... I really wish you would.''

"I…" Pidge swallowed hard, licking her lips. It was so close to her face. ''I never would have accepted if I didn't want to, you know.''

''Then it's a yes,'' Pidge nodded at his question. And both distanced themselves when they felt that things were taking too intimate a course in a public place. ''So... The Ball, right?''

Pidge laughed nervously turning her back on him for a moment. She knew her face was red, but at least Keith showed the same nervousness as she did in the way he moved.

''You'll have to go find me in the dungeons, then.''

Keith nodded. They couldn't wait for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a lot Hogwarts mistery and this idea came as a One-shot. Hope you like it! 
> 
> I'll gonna post something new in Pidge's birthday! <3


End file.
